The present invention relates to a telescoping weir having vertically adjustable concentrically nested cylinders capable of being raised or lowered to selectively drain layers of environmentally acceptable water from a body of contaminated water.
Regulating the release of clean water from dredged material containment areas or confined disposal facilities (CDF) through the use of a weir is necessary to ensure that acceptable water, absent unwanted sediment and silt, is returned to the environment. During dredging, contaminated water is constantly flowing into the CDF, making it necessary to continuously decant the relatively clean surface water while the sediment settles into lower portions of the CDF. The telescoping weir is useful to improve the environmental quality of water released from such a contaminated body of water.